


All the ghosts in these white hallways

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, Zones Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: What if you don’t have the chance to become a killjoy?
Series: Beyond the Zones [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	All the ghosts in these white hallways

Shoutout to the would-be killjoys. To the Batt City citizens who never made it out to the Zones— 

The ones who stayed willingly because they couldn’t bear to be seperate from family, even family that would turn them into the authorities if they knew of their loved ones’ traitorous thoughts

The ones who physically couldn’t leave, those who know the odds of surviving in the Zones are even less than the odds of surviving in the City, for them, or even just in general

The ones who never got the chance to leave; you need a significant amount of luck to breach the City walls, and the Witch does not guide everyone’s steps

And the would-be killjoys who didn’t think to rebel until it was too late, the ones who only realized BLI’s evils in the moments before they died or were wiped, the would-be killjoys made blank slates. 

The Witch’s influence is said to only reach within the Zones, that She can only help those with masks. But so many killjoys believe otherwise, so many killjoys hope there’s something out there for their fallen almost-comrades.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
